<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Le chemin de la rédemption by Felicia_Vardya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664559">Le chemin de la rédemption</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicia_Vardya/pseuds/Felicia_Vardya'>Felicia_Vardya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stargate Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternative Canon, Discord : Les défis galactiques, M/M, Past Character Death, Severus Snape Lives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:55:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicia_Vardya/pseuds/Felicia_Vardya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Des années après sa mort, Severus se réveille dans un endroit désertique, il est seul et perdu.<br/>Au même moment, Nicholas Rush essaie de mettre en route un vaisseau spatial qui s'est crashé.</p><p>La rencontre entre les deux hommes va bouleversé aussi bien leur existence, que la vie sur le Destinée.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nicholas Rush/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Une rencontre innattendue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Réponse a un cap ou pas cap qu'une certaine Smilarah m'a donné :eyes:<br/>Je préfère en faire une fic à chapitre parce que développé ce couple dans un OS serait trop compliqué !<br/>Encore un très bon anniversaire Sarah Choupinette ♥</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Honnêtement, Severus n’avait aucuns souvenirs de comment il avait pu se retrouver là, ses derniers souvenirs remontaient à la bataille finale. Se réveillé nu, dans un endroit désertique, avait été une surprise. Heureusement il avait pu métamorphoser quelques pierres en vêtements, ce qui ferait l’affaire jusqu’à ce qu’il regagne la civilisation, bien qu’il doutait de trouver quelque chose, en regardant le ciel et les étoiles, il n’avait pas rien reconnu. Et, d’accord, il n’avait pas pu regarder les étoiles partout dans le monde, mais il savait que ça n’était pas ce genre de spectacle qu’on voyait.<br/>
<br/>
Est-ce qu’il était perdu ? Oui.<br/>
Est-ce qu’il avait l’impression d’avoir oublié beaucoup de chose ? Oui.<br/>
Est-ce que ça l’agaçait ? La réponse était encore oui.<br/>
Est-ce qu’il était un peu, voire beaucoup, énervé à cause de ça ? Encore et toujours, oui.<br/>
<br/>
Après un très très long moment à marcher, il tomba sur quelques créatures bleue, ayant des bras et jambes très longs, en train d’emmener un homme inconscient dans... il ne savait pas ce que c’était, mais ça lui fit vaguement penser à une sorte de vaisseau spatial comme dans les films et séries de science fiction qu’il avait pu entrevoir enfant.<br/>
<br/>
Heureusement, les créatures n’étaient pas très nombreuses. Quelques avada eurent vite fait de les éliminés.<br/>
<br/>
Severus s’assit sur un rocher pour attendre que l’homme se réveille, il pourrait ainsi probablement avoir une explication sur l’endroit où il était. Et sur ce qu’était exactement ce engin. Ça ne pouvait pas être un vaisseau spatial ?! Si ?<br/>
<br/>
Puisque la nuit était plus froide, grâce à quelques sort, il pu allumer un feu de camp. Il s’assura ensuite avec quelques sorts que l’homme qu’il avait sauvé n’était pas gravement blessé, une fois rassurer, il du se résoudre a attendre son réveil. Et en attendant, il pouvait essayer de rassembler ses souvenirs.<br/>
<br/>
Il était mort, après avoir été mordu par Nagini, le venin du serpent de Voldemort avait très rapidement fait son effet. Il avait réussi à donner ses souvenirs à Harry, c’étaient des choses que le garçon, non le jeune homme devait savoir. Puis, il avait sombrer. Il avait cesser de lutter. Néanmoins, il avait le vague souvenir d’une silhouette faire d’énergie lumineuse, et d’une proposition. Mais il ne se souvenait pas de quoi. Mais il lui semblait qu’il avait accepter. En tout cas, il en avait la nette impression.<br/>
<br/>
C’était peut-être une seconde chance ? Une chance de faire le bien, pour racheter toutes les horreurs qu’il avait commise en servant Voldemort, et Dumbledore. Au fond de lui, Severus espérait que le fils de Lily était en vie et heureux, il le méritait, vu tout ce qu’il avait traversé. Être heureux, c’était une chose qu’il n’avait jamais plus espérer, et il n’était même pas sûr d’y avoir droit. Oh, quelque part, il était sûr que si Lily avait été là, elle le traiterait d’idiot et lui dirait qu’il méritait lui aussi d’être heureux, après tout ce qu’il avait vécu et subit. Mais si au fond il était d’accord, il n’arrivait pas vraiment à se persuader que si, il méritait d’être heureux.<br/>
<br/>
C’était peut-être l’occasion pour lui de trouver la rédemption ? Et il avait commencer en sauvant cet homme de ces créatures bleues.<br/>
<br/>
Le réveil fut un peu douloureux et difficile pour Nick, il mit quelques instants a émerger, et encore quelques instants de plus pour se rappeler de ce qui s’était passé. Le colonel Young l’avait abandonné. Il avait réussi à ouvrir le vaisseau qui s’était crashé. Et il avait été attaqué et assommé par ces aliens à la peau bleue. Le scientifique se redressa brusquement et son regard se posa sur les corps des aliens un peu plus loin. De là où il était, il pouvait dire qu’ils étaient mort. Un bruit attira son attention, et son regard se posa sur un homme habillé de noir, assit sur un rocher pas loin, il y avait un feu de camp et Nick se demanda comment l’homme avait pu faire ça.<br/>
<br/>
« Qu’est-ce que... ? » Murmura le scientifique. L’homme semblait entre la fin de trentaine et le début de la quarantaine, de ce qu’il pouvait observer, Nick pouvait dire qu’il n’avait pas eu une vie facile. Et qu’il n’était sûrement pas le genre d’homme à emmerder. « Qui êtes vous ? »<br/>
<br/>
Sortit un peu brutalement de ses pensées Severus ne sursauta pas, mais tourna la tête vers l’homme qu’il avait sauvé. Severus se sentait un peu honteux de ne pas avoir remarquer que ce dernier était réveillé. Quoiqu’il se soit passé après sa mort il avait perdu beaucoup.<br/>
<br/>
« Severus Snape. Et vous ? » Répondit l’ancien espion, qui désigna ensuite ce qui les entourait et les créatures bleues. « Vous savez où nous sommes ? Et ce qu’ils sont ? »<br/>
<br/>
Nick se leva pour venir s’asseoir plus près du feu.<br/>
<br/>
« Nicholas Rush. » Répondit-il. « Je doute que cette planète ait un nom. Quant à eux, je n’ai pas eu le temps de pirater la base de donnée du vaisseau qui s’est crashé pour avoir des informations à leur sujet. »<br/>
<br/>
Severus le fixa, un peu -voire beaucoup- choqué. <em>Cette planète</em><span>, avait dit Nicholas. Donc, ils n’étaient pas sur Terre. D’accord. Pourquoi pas. Au moins ça expliquait le spectacle du ciel nocturne, ça n’était pas vraiment ce qui pouvait être visible depuis la Terre, après tout la lumière des étoiles semblait plus pure et plus belle que ce qu’il avait pu observer depuis Poudlard, alors même que le château était pratiquement perdu au beau milieu de nulle part, donc ça semblait logique que ce soit une autre planète. Et un vaisseau. Donc… Il fronça les sourcils.<br/>
<br/>
</span>« Donc… ce vaisseau c’est un vaisseau spatial ? Comme dans ces vieux films de science fiction ? Et eux... »<br/>
<br/>
<span>« Exact. » Répondit Nicholas. « Et </span><span>oui,</span><span> ce sont bien des aliens. » </span><span>Pas les plus gentil soit-dit en passant vu comment ils l’avaient attaqué. Et d’accord, il avait forcer l’ouverture de leur vaisseau qui s’était crashé, mais il avait été obligé de le faire pour tenter de trouver un moyen de retourner sur le Destinée.</span></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Défis de l'Enfer de Dante :<br/>Titre du 24/06/2020 : Le chemin de la rédemption [Titre du jour]<br/>Défi Couple 254 : Severus Snape x ? (personnage de votre choix) [Foire aux couples]<br/>ACTION 20 : faire un feu de camp [Foire aux folles actions]<br/>Façon de mourir 20 : mordu par un serpent venimeux [Foire des façons de mourir]<br/>Personnage 24 : Severus Snape [Foire aux personnages]<br/>Slow burn : Nicholas Rush / Severus Snape [Slow burn, fake date, ennemies to lovers]<br/>Défi de Sarah et Voirloup n°100 - Placer le mot bleu [Les défis de Sarah et Voirloup]<br/>Pop n23 : Eros -Dieu de l'amour : écrire sur un amour non réciproque ou écrire sur Severus Rogue [Collectionner les pop]<br/>écrire sur Severus [Qui est-ce]<br/>Fandom du 03/07/2020 : Stargate Universe [Fandom de la semaine]<br/>Crossover à la chaîne – 132 : Stargate Universe / Harry Potter [Crossover à la chaine]<br/>Mot du 16/08/2020 : Étoiles [Mot du jour]<br/>572 - la lumière des étoiles [Si tu l'oses]<br/>écrire sur un scientifique [Le vol partiel ou complet d'un défi]<br/>Célébrité du 06/09/2020 : Robert Carlyle [Célébrité du jour]<br/>Alphabet des personnages S : Severus Snape [Alphabet des personnages]<br/>faire un Sev x Nick [Cap ou pas cap]<br/>Couple 7 : Nick (SG-U) x Severus (HP) [Ships de l'enfer]<br/>Nicholas Rush / Severus Snape [Ships farfelus]<br/>Personnage - Snape, Severus [Retraçons Harry Potter]</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Quelques explications</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Quelques explications sur la situation et ce qui est arrivé à Severus</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>« Est-ce que vous avez une idée de comment </span><span>vous vous êtes retrouver ici ? » Demanda le scientifique </span><span>après un silence pendant lequel il avait regarder le feu de camp. Honnêtement, il n’avait aucune idée de comment Severus avait put faire ça.<br/>
<br/>
</span>« Je me souviens d’être mort. Et d’une silhouette lumineuse qui me faisait une proposition, mais je ne me souviens plus de ce dont il s’agissait. »<br/>
<br/>
Nick de fronça les sourcils. Une silhouette lumineuse ? Les rapports de Daniel Jackson indiquaient que c’était la forme que les Anciens prenaient. Était-il possible que cet homme ait effectuer son Ascension avant d’être renvoyer sur le plan d’existence physique par les Anciens ? Mais il y avait quelque chose qui ne collait pas. Selon les rapports de Jackson, ce dernier s’était réveillé nu, les deux fois. Et sans aucun souvenirs la première fois.<br/>
<br/>
« J’ai peut-être une idée de ce qui a pu vous arrivé... »<br/>
<br/>
« Mais ? » Demanda Severus qui avait bien sentit venir le « mais ».<br/>
<br/>
« Vous avez des souvenirs, or, selon le docteur Jackson qui a vécu ce à quoi je pense, vous ne devriez pas en avoir. Et… pas que je me plaigne que vous soyez habillé, mais selon ses rapports, à ses deux retours le docteur Jackson était nu. »<br/>
<br/>
<span>« J’étais nu quand je me suis réveillé. » Répondit l’ancien espion qui réalisa à ce moment-là que depuis son réveil il avait utilisé la magie sans avoir de baguette, comme s’il s’était passé quelque chose qui avait débloqué tout son potentiel magique pendant sa mort. L’homme qu’il avait sauvé devait être un moldu, mais puisqu’ils n’étaient pas sur Terre, les lois ne le concernaient plus vraiment. N’est-ce pas ? Et ce d’autant plus qu’il avait probablement été déclaré mort. « Je suis un sorcier, c’est pour ça q</span><span>ue j’ai des </span><span>vêtements. Et c’est probablement pour ça que j’ai des souvenirs d’avant ma mort. » Où alors c’était parce qu’il était l’un des meilleurs Occlumens qui avait vécu sur Terre.<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>N</span><span>ick le fixa pendant quelques instants, un peu choqué.</span><span> Ça, pour le coup il ne s’y attendait pas. Et il n’aurait jamais soupçonner l’existence de sorciers.<br/>
<br/>
</span>« Vos derniers souvenirs remontent à quand ? »<br/>
<br/>
« Début Mai 1998. » Répondit automatiquement Severus.<br/>
<br/>
« Il vous manque un peu plus de dix ans de souvenirs. » Dit le scientifique. Donc l’hypothèse était plausible. « Si je ne me trompe pas, la silhouette lumineuse que vous avez vue était un Ancien. Une race extraterrestre venant d’une autre galaxie, ils ont vécu sur Terre il y a plusieurs millier d’années. Et se sont également établi dans la Galaxie de Pégase. La galaxie où se trouve cette planète ci est à des centaines de millier d’années lumière de la Terre, et nous n’avons aucun moyen de rentrer. » Expliqua Nick avant de s’interrompre pendant quelques instants pour laisser Severus assimilé ce qu’il lui racontait.<br/>
<br/>
<span>« Il y a un peu </span><span>plus </span><span>de dix ans, vous avez probablement effectuer ce qu’on appelle l’Ascension. Un processus qui permet à un humain d’atteindre un stade d’évolution qui est fait de pure énergie. L’Ancien que vous avez rencontré vous y a sûrement aider. » Continua le scientifique. « Vous ne vous souviendrez peut-être pas de ce qui s’est passé pour qu’ils vous renvoient à une forme d’existence physique. »<br/>
<br/>
</span>« Ça n’a pas d’importance, le plus important est que je soi en vie. Et que j’ai pu vous aider, je doute que ces aliens là... » Il désigna d’un signe de tête les créatures qu’il avait tuer. « Vous voulaient du bien. »<br/>
<br/>
<span>« O</span><span>ui. » Dit Nick en jetant un coup d’oeil aux corps. « J’</span><span>en doute, aussi. »<br/>
<br/>
</span>« Qu’est-ce que vous pouvez me dire d’autre ? Et comment est-ce que vous vous êtes retrouver ici ? »<br/>
<br/>
« Nous étudions la technologie des Anciens depuis plusieurs années, la <em>porte des étoiles</em> entre autres. » Nick ramassa une pierre et fit un rapide croquis de la porte, avant de faire un croquis du DHD. « Ça ressemble à ça, et ça permet de voyager entre diverses planètes de la Voie Lactée, mais également d’aller dans d’autres galaxie. »<br/>
<br/>
« Comme Pégase, que vous avez mentionner ? »<br/>
<br/>
« Exact. On avait une équipe là-bas, mais ils sont revenu avec le vaisseau-cité des Anciens. » Ça ne faisait pas si longtemps, et Nick n’était pas au courant de tout ce que l’équipe d’Atlantis avait vécu dans Pégase, il ne travaillait pour le SGC que depuis deux ans quand ils avaient trouver le moyen d’activer le neuvième chevron. « Sept chevrons activé sur la porte permette de voyage dans une seule galaxie. Avec le huitième on change de galaxie. Et avec le neuvième... »<br/>
<br/>
Severus haussa un sourcil, il était visible que l’autre homme était un peu mal-à-l’aise.<br/>
<br/>
« On ne savait pas à quoi il servait, on l’étudiait et on tentait d’activé la porte avec le neuvième chevron. On y est arrivé lorsque notre base a été attaquée, on est arrivé dans un vaisseau spatial conçu par les Anciens, un vaisseau récolteur de donnée, qui suit d’autres vaisseaux qui eux ont été lancés pour disséminés des portes des étoiles. » Nick soupira. « Honnêtement, on est pas la meilleure équipe pour ça, beaucoup de civils, peu de scientifique et les militaires qui... sont agaçant et qui veulent tout dirigé sans prendre réellement en compte l’avis des civils et des scientifiques. »<br/>
<br/>
Le propre des militaires probablement. Severus n’en connaissait pas, mais s’il devait faire un parallèle, les Aurors avaient parfois un comportement similaire. Ceci dit quelque chose lui disait qu’il n’allait probablement pas tarder à rencontrer ces militaires.<br/>
<br/>
« Et comment est-ce que vous vous êtes retrouver sur cette planète ? Pas que je m’en plaigne, je serais resté coincé ici jusqu’à ce que mort s’en suive si vous n’étiez pas là, je pense. »<br/>
<br/>
« Le colonel Young, le chef militaire de l’équipe, m’a abandonné ici. » Et d’accord, il l’avait un peu chercher. Bon sang, non, il avait totalement chercher le colonel. Mais il ne s’attendait pas à ce que Young l’abandonne comme ça. Non, il avait juste penser, quand ils avaient commencer à se battre, qu’il se prendrait une raclée et que Young le ramènerai sur le Destinée.<br/>
<br/>
« D’où les traces de coups, je suppose. »<br/>
<br/>
« Oui. » Soupira Nick.<br/>
<br/>
« Et vous avez un moyen pour rejoindre ce vaisseau ? »<br/>
<br/>
« Je pense oui, avec celui là. » Dit-il en désignant le vaisseau encore en bon état qui était poser. « Normalement je devrais réussir à le mettre en marche, et à le faire décoller. » Il avait été en bonne voie pour pirater les données du vaisseau qui s’était crashé, alors celui en bon état ça devrait être plus facile.<br/>
<br/>
« Je vous fais confiance pour ça. » Dit Severus. Au vu de leur discussion, il serait difficile de ne pas lui faire confiance sur ce point. C’était étonnant pour l’ancien Serpentard de faire confiance à quelqu’un aussi rapidement après l’avoir rencontré, mais après tout Nicholas n’avait aucune raison de mentir et de se jouer de lui, puisqu’ils étaient dans la même galère actuellement.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><b>Défis de l'Enfer de Dante :</b><br/>Défi Couple 254 : Severus Snape x ? (personnage de votre choix) [Nicholas Rush] [Foire aux couples]<br/>faire un Sev x Nick ? (en couple) [Cap ou pas cap]<br/>écrire un Severus Snape / Nicholas Rush [1, 2, 3 Play]<br/>Fandom du 03/07/2020 : Stargate Universe [Fandom de la semaine]<br/>écrire sur un scientifique [Le vol partiel ou complet d'un défi]<br/>Célébrité du 06/09/2020 : Robert Carlyle [Célébrité du jour]<br/>Nicholas [Le défi des prénoms]<br/>écrire sur Severus [Qui est-ce]<br/>Poisson : Personnage : Severus Snape (HP) [Horoscope]<br/>Personnage 24 : Severus Snape [Foire aux personnages]<br/>Slow burn : Nicholas Rush / Severus Snape [Slow burn, fake date, ennemies to lovers]<br/>Couple 7 : Nick (SG-U) x Severus (HP) [Ships de l'enfer]<br/>Lieu du 27/09/2020 : dans l'espace [Lieu du jour]<br/>Personnage du 16/10/2020 : Nicholas Rush [Personnage du jour]<br/>Nicholas Rush / Severus Snape [Ships farfelus]<br/>S : Severus Snape [Alphabet des personnages]<br/>Crossover à la chaîne – 132 : Stargate Universe / Harry Potter [Crossover à la chaîne]<br/>Titre du 24/06/2020 : Le chemin de la rédemption [Titre du jour]<br/>Défi de Sarah et Voirloup n°91 - Placer le mot porte [Les défis de Sarah et Voirloup]<br/>Mot du 22/09/2020 : Vaisseau [Mot du jour]<br/>CREATURE 38 : Sorcière [Bestiaire fantastique]<br/>103. J'en doute [Si tu l'oses]<br/>Personnage - Snape, Severus [Retraçons Harry Potter]</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>